


48

by waldorph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny fucks one of Steve's SEAL buddies in Steve's guest room because he's an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [48](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883737) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> There might be some plot in my porn. Idk how it got there, blame leupagus and screamlet.

He doesn't know how long they've been going at it. Long enough that Danny's shining in the moonlight and Ben is gasping for breath like he's just gone through basic five times.

And really, Steve should just walk the fuck away, except.

Danny's on his back, feet planted flat on the bed and Ben is _riding_ him, hands on either side of Danny's head and Danny has one hand wrapped around Ben's dick, and the other one is cupping the back of his neck, thumb stroking behind his ear. It's weirdly―tender, or something.

Steve can't―can't hear what they're saying, but he can hear that Ben's voice has pitched into desperate and Danny is low and filthy and it goes straight to Steve's cock which is―

He needs to walk away right the fuck now.

Ben shifts, and the sound of skin against skin gets louder, Ben's ass hitting Danny's thighs and Danny is―shifting, just enough, arching up into Ben and Ben makes this loud, mangled noise that has Danny laughing, breathless like this is good for him, like this is all just for fun. Like he fucks Steve's SEAL buddies in _Steve's guestroom_ for what, for kicks? It's not like Steve gives a shit, it'd just be nice if there were some respect for boundaries. If Danny would let Steve have _his_ friend and, you know―

"I'm―" Ben manages, hoarse, and Danny just _flips_ them, like he's not a fucking midget and Ben's not, you know, a _Navy SEAL_. Ben laughs up at him, knees folded over Danny's shoulders while Danny just fucking _plows_ him. Steve's blood is pounding in his ears, he's so pissed off. This is a―this is an _invasion_. Of his privacy. Of―

Ben arches, gripping the sheets tight enough to pull it off the bed, and comes hard. Danny works him through it, fucks into him and mutters some more, in that weirdly filthy tone. Ben slings an arm over his eyes, chest heaving but he's still sluggishly meeting Danny's thrusts. Still going for him and then Danny's coming, throat bared and his fingers pressing into Ben's thighs.

He pulls out and strips off the condom, shifts like he's going to come to the bathroom and Steve realizes how this is gonna look, puts his millions of dollars of training to use and high-tails it upstairs, turns on the shower and thinks that if he'd _known_ that when Ben had said, "I think I'm gonna bring someone home―or is that gonna be weird?" Steve wouldn't have said, "You fucked people in the bunk over mine for two years." He would have said, "Yeah, I mind. Get a hotel room. _Tell Danny he has his own fucking place and go there_." Except Steve hadn't know Ben was going to go after Danny. Fuck, Steve hadn't even known Danny was―and is that why Rachael is such a bitch, had she caught Danny giving it to some guy?

He absolutely does not jerk off. He isn't hard. And if he is it's just―he _isn't_. He just feels like taking a really long shower. A really long, really cold shower.

He wakes up early, with some thought that he'll catch Danny sneaking out but he doesn't. Ben's left a note that he caught a ride to the airport and there's no trace of Danny anywhere because he _is_ the ride.

And the thing is, he thinks as he turns on the coffee-maker, Steve has one of Danny's mugs from Gracie in his cupboard and a box of Twinings green tea from Danny's latest attempt to break the coffee habit. There's a Newark PD jacket in Steve's closet and a pair of Danny's flip flops piled in with Steve's. There are pants that don't fit him and he's renewed his subscription to the Tribune-Herald because Danny likes to eat his malasadas and drink his coffee and read his paper and he's a bitch if he can't.

There's a rusty blood stain on Steve's guestroom mattress from the time Danny got shot and had to stay with him for two weeks because the doctors didn't want him left unsupervised and―

Oh, _shit_.


End file.
